Marcas
by SamCR87
Summary: Después del caso de El pianista, Emily vuelve a sentir inseguridades, la sombra del pasado amenaza con volver y atormentarla, el trébol que Doyle le tatuó es una prueba de ello; sin embargo, Emily acude con la única persona que se siente segura, ¿qué hará Hotch al respecto? Ubicado en el capítulo 07x12 "Sujeto desconocido".


**¡Hola! Antes de empezar con la historia, me gustaría agradecer a Petit Nash por hacerle las correcciones, darme ideas para el título y animarme a subirlo, si está aquí es por ti, así que va dedicado para ti.**

 **Este es el primer fic que escribo, espero y les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a CBS.**

\- Tengo un mal día – dijo Emily con la voz temblorosa.

Después del caso del hombre del piano, lo que la mujer le dijo la hizo pensar, incluso hasta dudar de ella misma, ahora se encontraba ella sola frente a Hotch en el jet.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Hotch preocupado.

\- No sé si pueda seguir haciendo esto – dijo Emily – perdí la seguridad que tenía -.

\- Emily, Doyle se ha ido, ya no puede hacerte nada, sé que es difícil dejar atrás algo así – puso una mano en las de Emily, intentando reconfortarla – también sé que es difícil recuperar la seguridad cuando ni en tu propia casa te sietes segura -.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste Hotch? – ella se refería a lo que pasó con Foyet.

\- No tuve elección – sonrió levemente – tenía que ver por Jack, no podía permitirme fallarle a él también -.

\- El equipo se acerca, ¿podemos seguir hablando después? – preguntó Emily asomándose por la ventana.

\- Cuando quieras y cuantas veces sean necesarias – contestó él.

Ambos se sonrieron y cuando el resto del equipo entró al jet inmediatamente separaron sus manos, no quería que malinterpretaran la situación.

\- ¿Interrumpimos algo? – dijo Rossi sonriente mirando a ambos.

\- Solo estábamos hablando del caso – dijo Hotch con naturalidad.

El resto del equipo los miraba sonrientes, pero sin decir nada; durante el vuelo Hotch y Emily se miraban ocasionalmente, el equipo los observaba con disimulo, pero nadie preguntó nada. Después de que llegaron Hotch les dio el resto del día para que descansaran.

\- Si quieres podemos hablar mañana en mi oficina Prentiss – dijo Hotch alcanzándola.

\- Gracias Hotch – sonrió ella – hasta mañana -.

\- Hasta mañana – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, Emily fue la última en llegar a la oficina, saludó a sus compañeros y se instaló en su lugar, Morgan y JJ tenían dudas, quería saber si existía algo entre ella y Hotch e iban decididos a preguntar, pero antes de siquiera acercarse, Hotch salió de su oficina.

\- Prentiss, ¿puedes venir un momento a mi oficina? – dijo serio y Morgan y JJ detuvieron su marcha hacia Emily.

Hotch dejó que Emily entrara primero a su oficina y el entró detrás de ella cerrando la puerta, se sentó en su silla y le indicó para que se sentara también.

\- Bien Emily, ¿quieres que continuemos con nuestra charla de ayer? – dijo Hotch mirándola fijamente, ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de que la estaba llamando por su nombre.

\- Seguro – le devolvió la mirada – pero, ¿no te molesta que nos perfilen? – dijo Emily sonriente sabiendo que lo más seguro es que el equipo los estuviera viendo – solo míralos -.

Hotch sonrió y asintió

\- ¿te parece si cerramos las persianas? – ella asintió y Hotch se levantó a cerrarlas.

…

\- Si lo vieron ¿verdad? – dijo JJ señalando la oficina.

\- Si, no creo que vayan a hablar asuntos del trabajo – dijo Morgan.

\- Hace mucho que no miraba a Hotch sonreír – dijo Reid.

\- Además, ambos mantenían la mirada, hay química entre ellos– agregó Rossi sonriendo - cuanto a que esos dos se dan un beso allá dentro – después de decir esto se retiró a su oficina y los demás lo imitaron, ya sabrían después si entre ellos dos había algo.

…

\- Bien, cuéntame, ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? – dijo Hotch juntando sus mano en el escritorio.

\- Sé que Doyle está muerto, pero dejó marcas en mí, físicas y psicológicas, que a pesar de las terapias, no se van tan fácilmente – el semblante de Emily era de tristeza – sé que ya no puede hacerme daño pero dejó en mi un profundo estado de inseguridad, se supone que el único lugar donde uno debe sentirse seguro es su hogar, ¿Qué pasa cuando te arrebatan eso? -.

Por un momento Hotch no supo que decir, él había pasado lo mismo, él también había sentido esa misma sensación de inseguridad después de que Foyet lo atacara en su casa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te hace sentir segura? – preguntó Hotch.

Antes hubiera dicho que su trabajo, pero ya ni eso la hacía sentir segura.

\- Se honesta – agregó.

¿Debía decirle que se sintió segura con él en el jet? ¿Qué se siente segura estando él cerca?

Emily evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y él la estaba estudiando cuidadosamente, sabía que dentro de ella se estaba llevando acabo un debate, no por nada era uno de los mejores perfiladores.

\- Bien, intentemos algo – dijo él levantándose de su silla y sentándose cerca de ella – quiero que cierres los ojos y regreses a cuando entraste a tu casa y él había estado ahí, te llamó y sólo hubo silencio – Hotch notó como se ponía tensa, Emily ya no lo escuchaba, cada cosa que decía hacía que reviviera el momento – ahora estas esperándolo en la calle, y él llega – las manos de Emily comenzaron a temblar pero Hotch la tomó de las manos y notó como se relajaba un poco – sigue Emily y quiero que me digas cómo te sientes –.

\- Me tiene atada de manos – comenzó a narrar – me hace un tatuaje para que no lo olvide – un pequeña lagrima corrió por su rostro -.

\- ¿Dónde te lo hace Emily? –

\- En mi pecho – mantenía los ojos cerrados – me golpea después – apretó fuertemente las manos de Hotch – logro zafarme y comenzamos una pelea, le tomo ventaja y de repente las luces se cortan, sé que ustedes están cerca – Hotch notó como relataba con naturalidad, se había relajado, pero sabía que se acercaba la parte difícil – me distraje un segundo con el ruido exterior y… -.

Hotch no la dejó terminar, se había acercado y la había besado, se había tensionado un poco con la última parte, pero el contactó de Hotch hizo que los recuerdos se desvanecieran.

\- Tú, Hotch – dijo segura – tú me haces sentir segura – abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente – tu apoyo, tu comprensión, simplemente tú – sonrió – y creo que me siento más segura cuando haces eso último – se atrevió a bromear.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – se hizo el desentendido.

\- Esto – se levantó de su silla y con sus manos, tomó su rostro y lo besó.

\- Bueno, me alegro que haya funcionado – dijo acomodándole un mechó de pelo detrás de la oreja.

\- Si, pero tarde o temprano esos recuerdos volverán – dijo Emily aparentando resignación – y más cuando veo esto – comenzó a desabrocharse los 3 primeros botones de su blusa y le enseñó el tatuaje que le hizo Doyle del trébol.

El semblante de Hotch cambió cuando lo vio, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo respecto a eso, ya pensaría después, se levantó y la abrazó.

\- Quédate conmigo siempre – dijo ella contra su pecho.

\- Siempre estaré para ti – Emily se aferró a él - ¿tienes planes para esta noche? -.

Ella negó y volteó a verlo confusa.

\- ¿No creerás que después de hacerte revivir eso te voy a dejar sola, cierto? – Dijo sonriente y Emily sonrió también – bien, estaré en tu casa a las 8.

\- A las 8 será – reafirmó ella encaminándose a la puerta – Gracias Hotch, por todo – le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de volver al trabajo.

.

.

. Eran las 8 y Emily escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, era Hotch, abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

\- Creí que traerías a Jack – dijo Emily al no ver al pequeño.

\- Ese era el plan pero cuando llegué por él ya estaba dormido y no quise incomodarlo – dijo adentrándose en casa de Emily – y bien, ¿Cómo te has sentido desde que hablamos? -.

\- Los recuerdos están ahí, pero van perdiendo fuerza – dijo tomando una botella de vino y dos copas – quizá nunca lo olvide, el trébol esta para recordármelo – se sentó en el sofá y después de servir las copas, ambos tomaron un sorbo.

\- O quizá solo necesitas darle otro significado – dijo Hotch dejando la copa en la mesa.

\- ¿A si? ¿Alguna sugerencia? – lo miró sonriente.

\- No sé, quizá como un símbolo de que nuca te voy a dejar – dijo Hotch dijo divertido.

\- No será tan fácil – dijo tomando otro sorbo de vino.

\- Bueno, quizá esto pueda ayudar – inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la corbata y la retiró, en seguida desabrochó unos cuantos botones de su camisa y dejó ver que tenía el mismo trébol y en el mismo lugar que ella.

\- ¡¿Estás loco Hotch?! – dijo sorprendida y un tanto conmovida por lo que había hecho.

\- En primer lugar, puedes llamarme Aaron – dijo sonriente - y en segundo, sí, estoy loco, pero por ti, no me gusta verte derrumbada, quiero ser tu apoyo – la tomó de las manos – y si tú me lo permites, quiero estar contigo siempre.

Emily se conmovió aún más y en lugar de dar una respuesta solo lo besó, después de eso ambos se quedaron abrazados un rato.

\- Quédate conmigo hoy Aaron – dijo Emily – duerme conmigo.

\- Lo que tú digas Emily – ambos se levantaron del sofá y se fueron a la habitación.

Cuando llegaron ambos se recostaron y Hotch la abrasó por detrás.

\- ¿Se lo decimos al equipo? – quiso saber Emily.

\- Seguro ya lo saben, o al menos lo sospechan – dijo acercándola más a su cuerpo – ya veremos mañana y ambos sonrieron.

Después de tanto tiempo de inseguridades, Emily por fin sintió que todo volvía a ser como antes, incluso mejor, Hotch siempre estaría a su lado y la esperanza de una vida junto a él ocuparía el lugar de aquellos recuerdos que poco a poco se irían.

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
